


Just an unfortunate accident with surprising results

by aimless38



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram jumps through the portal to be with Yuri on Earth, and then follows his King into oncoming traffic. Yuri realizes his true feelings at Wolfram's hospital bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an unfortunate accident with surprising results

“Wolfram you have to lie still. Let them look at you.” Yuri tried to make sure the young man moved as little as possible.

Truthfully all the blood scared the hell out of him. He never expected his fiancée to jump through the portal after him. So when Yuri landed in the fountain in the park in his neighborhood, he didn’t even think of looking back when he headed for home. He just climbed out thankful no one was watching and dripping wet crossed the busy street. What made him pause was his name being shouted and the sound of running footsteps. Just as Yuri turned to face that familiar voice he heard the screech of tires and the ominous crunch of shattering glass.

The young King’s heart nearly stopped when he saw the slight form of his fiancée flung into the air to impact with the windshield of the car. Wolfram then slid bonelessly off the hood to land in a heap on the road. He wasn’t moving….he looked so still. Yuri raced to his side and with shaking hands gently turned the blond over. The prince’s face was covered with blood and his eyes were closed. It scared Yuri to death that Wolfram’s emerald eyes were not looking scathingly at him or scolding him for some transgression.

But it was the young King who sighed in relief when those intense green eyes fluttered open and blinked up at him.

“Wha… what happened?” Wolfram was quite confused. One moment he was racing after his fiancée to catch up with him and the next moment he was lying on his back looking up at a very scared young man. He tried to sit up and pain lanced through his body. It was possibly the worst he’d ever felt. The blond tried to push back a wave of nausea and he was vaguely aware of Yuri begging him not to move. Not moving was good, especially if Yuri continued to hold him.

“You were hit by a car. Why did you come after me? You could have been killed…could still be…” That was all Yuri could get out before he choked and his eyes filled with tears.

“I… I had the feeling I would never see you again. So I jumped through the portal before it closed. Yuri I’m all right...see?” Wolfram once again attempted to sit up. The ground was hard and his wet clothes were making him shiver. Trying to sit up was a big mistake. Blackness swirled at the edge of his vision and he gasped for air. A car hit him? One of those machines made of metal that the people here used for transportation. That would account for his feeling like he had been chewed up and spit back out.

Yuri pleaded again with Wolfram to stay still and despite how he felt the blond enjoyed the attention. He had his Yuri all to himself and the gentle hand stroking his face felt so good. He became vaguely aware of a loud piercing wail and looked to his King for an explanation.

“Oh thank god the ambulance is here. Wolfram they will take care of you.” Yuri looked up at the paramedics and started to move away so they could examine the teen.

Alarmed that he was being left Wolfram clutched at Yuri’s sleeve. “Don’t leave me.”

“Wolfram, its ok. They are here to help you. Please let them help.” Yuri held his hand and the blond nodded.

The King told the paramedics that Wolfram was his cousin so he was allowed to stay by his side as they immobilized the blond’s neck and lifted him onto a back board. Wolfram turned deathly pale and cried out then they gently straightened his leg. He heard the word broken and now knew the cause of the fierce throbbing pain radiating from his hip downward. Yuri was allowed to go into the ambulance with the blond. This was fortuitous because there was no way he was letting go of Yuri’s hand.

Wolfram took one look at the devices the paramedic in the back wanted to use on him and panicked. Yuri once more had to calm him down.

“Its okay, Wolfram. He just needs to take your blood pressure. They use this cuff...it doesn’t even hurt a bit. See?" They also put an oxygen mask over his mouth and Yuri had to stop Wolfram from removing it from his face. He disliked the mask and tried to protest.

“Just let me go back. I can get help at home. I don’t want to let them touch me.” Wolfram sounded so much younger and Yuri had never witnessed Wolfram acting so vulnerable. It brought protective feelings to the surface that he usually tried to keep buried.

“Relax please. You’ll only hurt yourself if you fight them. I’ll be right here and explain everything they are going to do to you.” Yuri squeezed Wolf’s hand reassuringly.

The blond nodded, and the unwavering trust in his green eyes made Yuri shift uncomfortably. There was more than trust in those expressive orbs. Deep affection lurked there too and that is what made the King blush and lower his head.

True to his word Yuri explained the stethoscope when it was used and calmed Wolf’s unease when his clothes were cut off so the paramedic could see the extent of the damage. The Maou hissed in sympathy when all the livid marks staining Wolf’s pale skin were uncovered. It was a miracle he was not more critically injured. The process proved to be very painful and the blond bit his lip to keep from groaning. The EMT decided to give him something for the pain and Wolf panicked anew when he saw the syringe. Yuri whispered reassuringly as the needle was slid into his arm. The blond flinched a little at the slight sting, yelled ouch and glared. Then after a while Wolf relaxed enough to succumb to the waiting darkness.

Yuri did not let go of his fiancée’s hand as they cleaned off the blood and dressed the wound on Wolfram’s forehead. The hardest part so far was when they got to the hospital and Yuri had to go to the waiting room while Wolfram was taken to get x-rays. The Maou called his dad and Yuri’s parents met him at the hospital. Now wrapped in his mother’s arms Yuri waited until word came about Wolfram’s injuries. Despite the comfort his mother tried to give him the young Maou was still deathly afraid. His feelings for the blond had deepened over the three years he’d known Wolf and now he realized that he really did not want to be King without Wolf by his side.

The rest of the day and night dragged on and Yuri refused to go home. The next afternoon he was finally allowed to see his fiancée. So it was with some apprehension that Yuri approached the room where the prince had been taken after all his tests. The Maou gulped a bit afraid to see Wolfram’s condition. His hand reached for the door knob and a very familiar yet cranky voice met his ears and Yuri broke out into a relieved grin.

“Put what under my tongue? What are you trying to stick in my mouth?”

The Maou went into the room and the object of his newly admitted affections lay propped up in bed with an anxious nurse hovering about him. She was trying to pop a digital thermometer between his lips.

“Wolfram, behave. Let the nurse take your temperature.” Yuri used his best I am King voice and amazingly enough his fiancée opened his mouth.

It’s a good thing that Wolf was awake and sitting up. If he’d been asleep Yuri might have freaked out a bit. The blond looked awful. His forehead was heavily bandaged and many livid bruises marred his beautiful face. That realization startled Yuri a bit. He really thought the young man sitting on the bed was exquisite despite the injuries. Wolf’s right arm was bandaged and his left hand had quite a few painful looking scrapes. The most glaring of his infirmities was his leg. It was in a cast that went up over his knee to mid thigh. The blond was hooked to an IV and he frowned at the woman in white who was fussing around him. On a tray near the bed was some covered dishes and a cup of milk. It was obviously lunch time.

The nurse pulled the thermometer out and read it. Smiling she tucked it away. “I have to check your bandages so this may hurt a little. I’ll help you sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed a bit. Wolf looked so imploringly at Yuri that he immediately went to his side. The nurse looked at him questioningly.

“I’m Wolfram’s cousin, can I help?” Yuri placed his arms around Wolfram and helped him to sit up. The blond groaned as all his injuries flared to life. He held on tightly to Yuri as the nurse undid the ties on the hospital gown exposing his naked back. She swiftly changed the bandages covering the raw scrapes and tied the gown back in place.

The nurse also checked his arm and leg. She admonished him to eat all his lunch, to press the buzzer if he needed anything and injected another dose of painkiller into his IV. Then she gathered the remaining supplies and left shutting the door behind her.

Wolfram uncharacteristically sagged against Yuri and looked at the food tray that was placed in front of him. He poked unenthusiastically at the slices of turkey, instant mashed potatoes and rather grey looking canned peas.

“Wolfram, you have to eat or they won’t let you leave. Mom said you can stay at our house until you are well enough to go back.” Yuri was getting more uncomfortable holding the suddenly tractable blond in his arms.

“Don’ wanna. It looks disgusting. What is this stuff anyway? It looks like one of Annissina’s experiments.” Wolf pouted as he repeatedly stuck his fork into the cup of green Jell-O.

“Don’t you want to get out of here and go Home with me?” Yuri took the fork out of his fiancée’s hand and laid it on the table.

“I don’t know Yuri. Do you want me? Do you want me there?” Wolfram looked up at Yuri expecting him to rebuke him as usual. It was getting so frustrating. He was beginning to wonder if it was even worth the effort any more; to hope that Yuri would care for him the same way. Almost against his will, the blond had fallen in love with his liege. Three years of sharing a bed with the king and still Yuri had yet to show him anything other than brotherly affection. Three years of dreams, provocative clothing and attempted intimacy. This felt like his last chance to get through to the infuriating Maou. If he was brushed off again Wolf would go home and break the engagement, breaking his heart in the process.

Yuri’s thoughts were in turmoil. Did he want Wolfram by his side? Did he truly care for the blond gazing at him with hurt in his eyes? When he saw Wolfram hit by the car and then covered in blood the King thought of what life would be like without the blond. It hurt Yuri to even contemplate it. Could he bear the lonely nights without Wolfram curled up next to him in his huge bed? It did not take him very long to come up with the answer.

No he couldn’t. With that realization Yuri also decided to take their relationship to the next level. He was finally ready to declare what his body and heart had been trying to tell him for years.

With a shaking hands Yuri framed the blond’s face and raised his head slightly ever mindful of Wolf’s injuries. The blond frowned in confusion until Yuri lowered his head and placed his lips against his fiancée’s for the very first time. Wolfram gasped in shock his eyes widening in wonderment

This was what he had been wanted for years and now it was happening. It was the sweetest kiss Wolfram had ever known and he trembled with the intensity of it. As first kisses went it was a little awkward considering Yuri’s inexperience. But when the King’s tongue hesitantly touched his fierce joy replaced the familiar ache that had taken root in his heart. Wolfram groaned and deepened the kiss. This time making Yuri gasp in surprise. The blond was too drowsy from the medication and too sore from his injuries for it to progress any further. It was enough to know that his fiancée desired him at last.

They were both panting a bit as they reluctantly broke the kiss. Yuri’s cheeks were stained crimson.

Wolfram was in no better shape but there was one thing he wanted to get clear before the drugs pulled him under once more. “Why? Why now, Yuri?”

“I was so scared I was going to lose you Wolf. I could not bear the thought of being alone. You… you’ve become an important part of my life. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize how much you meant to me. I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I… I love you. I want to be with you. I want you at my side always.” Yuri’s stammered declaration made Wolfram’s face light up with joy. He was truly beautiful and now that Yuri had gotten a taste of the blond he was eager to explore his claimed territory. The fear was gone replaced by passionate affection.

“It’s about time.” Wolfram snorted somewhat inelegantly. This caused Yuri to frown when his heartfelt confession was not immediately returned. Seeing his soon to be lover’s discomfiture Wolfram hastily reciprocated. “I love you too you idiot. I have for years. Now hold me so I can get some sleep in this god forsaken place.” He added grumpily.

Yuri settled Wolfram more carefully in his arms and smiled at him fondly. “Sleep my prince and I will be here when you wake.”

“You’d better be.” Wolf murmured as he snuggled a bit closer. The blond was near ecstatic that he could now enjoy being held by the King free of the twinges of guilt he’d experienced in the past that he’d somehow forced Yuri to do this.

Yuri bent and kissed Wolfram once more lightly on the lips and had to laugh. The blond’s cranky mood was now endearing instead of annoying. Wolfram’s last drowsy declaration warmed the Maou to his toes.

“Mmmm love you so much. Don’t ever leave me again.” Then he drifted off to give his body a much needed respite.

Things were going to be much different when Yuri returned to the castle and he was looking forward to the upcoming hysteria with great anticipation.


End file.
